What Was Never Meant To Be
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Dean recuerda el momento en que la conoció, cuando quizás la veía como hermana, pero también recuerda que al final, descubrió que en realidad jamás había sido así. Regalo para Anna.


**Disclaimer: Todo de Kripke.**

**Claim: Dean/Jo.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers hasta "Abandon All Hope..."**

**Summary:** _Dean recuerda el momento en que la conoció, cuando quizás la veía como hermana, pero también recuerda que al final, descubrió que en realida jamás había sido así._

**Para: Anna, regalo de Navidad/Año Nuevo. **

**

* * *

**

_Breathe in, breathe out, move on break down;  
If everyone goes away. I will stay._

_"Breathe in, breathe out" - Mat Kearney_

**What Was Never Meant To Be**

Siendo sinceros la había conocido en un muy mal momento, acababan de quemar a su padre quien, por cierto, le había salvado la vida vía pacto con el mismo demonio que había matado a su madre cuando él tenía 4 años y su hermano era un bebé. La había conocido mientras ella apuntaba un rifle a su espalda y posteriormente le diera un puñetazo a la cara. Y aunque era obvio el interés él no se había sentido inclinado a tener sexo con ella, aunque había de admitir que si hubiera follado con cualquier otra chica en aras de la tristeza por la muerte de su padre y eso. Pensó que quizás era porque Ellen era perfectamente capaz de vaciarle un rifle si ponía un dedo sobre Jo.

Pensaba que el que Jo escuchara canciones de REO no podía ser señal de algo bueno (pero después no admitiría ni frente a Sam ni frente a nadie que él mientras cantaba "Can't fight this feeling" pese a la mirada que le dirigió su hermano, sus pensamientos estaban en aquella chica Harvelle que por algún motivo no abandonaba su mente).

Después tuvo ocasión de 'trabajar' con ella en un caso, aunque más bien, no había contado conque ella era lo suficientemente testaruda como para querer ir a ayudar, aunque aquello había acabado horrible, cierto, le había gustado su compañía y le había halagado que le llamara 'su novio' pero también se había llevado el susto de su vida cuando el fantasma la había robado. No mentía cuando le aseguró a Ellen que la encontraría y no porque supiera que de no hacerlo su vida peligrara, sino porque debía hacerlo, no quería pensar que pudiera estar en peligro. Y creía que todo estaba bien, al menos hasta antes de verla enfurecida reclamándole por algo de lo que él no tenía idea, antes de verla darle la espalda e irse.

Aquello le había sorprendido pero después con todo el asunto del Croatoan, del hecho de que su hermano estuviera en la mira de Gordon y lo que su padre le había hecho prometerle (lo que Sam, estando ebrio le había hecho prometerle) no había pensado mucho en Jo, a veces lo hacía y a veces no. Particularmente no durante el tiempo en que Sam anduvo desaparecido para volver a aparecer con la ropa ensangrentada y sin noción de lo que había pasado. A veces si pensaba en ella era ya no tanto como un interés, porque francamente jamás podría ser y por otro lado, pensaba que quizás le preocupaba porque la miraba como una hermanita, nada más. Quizás porque veía a Ellen como figura materna y por extensión a Jo como hermana, o eso quería creer. Pensaba que esa idea tenía Sam.

Entonces había visto a Sam poseído amenazando con hacerle daño y había deseado protegerla, porque bueno, lo sentía necesario. Ella le ayudaría sacándole del agua y curando su herida y en ese momento él no pensaba mucho, más bien se preocupaba por el paradero de Sam y no quería más que hallarle antes de que dañara a otro ser humano.

- Te llamaré luego - le había dicho a Jo antes de salir apresuradamente.

Y podían llamarle loco pero estuvo seguro de escuchar palabras susurradas bajito por ella diciendo:

- No, no lo harás.

Irónicamente ella había tenido razón. Dean no le llamó y después paso el tiempo intentando que no le importaba en absoluto eso de estar a punto de irse al infierno y después de su salida del mismo se había concentrado en aquellos problemas apremiantes (todo el asunto de Sam y sus poderes para comenzar, rematando con los ángeles que en realidad parecían sólo dar problemas, particularmente Zachariah) y como si todo aquello no hubiera sido suficiente también tenían el Apocalipsis encima (y por más que Sam dijera que había sido todo su culpa, Dean no le culpaba, bien, le culpaba de haber confiado en Ruby, porque había resultado ser tan mala como el resto de los otros demonios, pero también se culpaba porque él había roto el primer sello al ceder ante Alastair).

Y después había vuelto a saber de Jo porque habían encontrado a Ellen en Colorado, que estaba cazando junto a su madre (interiormente había sentido una oleada de orgullo) y cuando finalmente le había visto (luego de haber convencido a fuerza de una pelea a Rufus de que nadie estaba poseído y en realidad todo era culpa de la Guerra) le pareció que había cambiado, se veía con más confianza que la Jo que había dejado atrás con la promesa de una llamada que jamás se realizó. Y en ese momento se replanteó seriamente todo aquella basura de considerarla su hermanita. Se veía que había madurado. Y aún así no intentó hablar con ella luego de haber resuelto todo, se fue con Sam, solo para saber de su decisión de tomar caminos separados y lo había aceptado.

De nuevo no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ella. No cuando tenía que imponerse a la idea de ser el recipiente de Michael o peor, que su hermano fuera el recipiente de Lucifer. A veces pensaba en las palabras de Gabriel, respecto a la inevitable lucha entre hermanos y se decía que el arcángel se equivocaba, debía equivocarse.

Y después la había vuelto a ver, porque les había ayudado a conseguir acceso al lugar donde vivía Crowley. Y carajo si no se veía fantástica en aquel vestido. Y mientras discutía con Sam sobre lo que ocurriría en Missouri había intentado hacer un acercamiento a ella. Claro no había sido lo más brillante el discurso de la última noche sobre la Tierra. Recordaba que Anna había usado el mismo argumento y él como todo buen especimen con cromosomas XY había cedido teniendo sexo con ella en la parte trasera del Impala. Una parte de él (la que no era su orgullo herido ante la negativa) se había sentido feliz, porque Jo se respetaba mucho más que acostarse con él nada más porque quizás morirían al día siguiente. Además no estaba seguro de porque pero no quería que entre ellos hubiera algo como un simple acostón, no, no quería eso.

A pesar de que el día anterior Cas había dicho que ese sería su último sobre la Tierra, Dean no se lo había tomado tan literal (vamos, había pasado demasiadas últimas noches sobre la Tierra y seguía vivo, incluso cuando debía haberse quedado en el infierno había salido) pero jamás se le ocurrió que alguien del grupo no regresara. Aunque claro, no había contado con Meg y los perros del Infierno, debía suponer que no sería fácil. No había contado conque uno de esos perros le tiraría al suelo y mucho menos contó conque Jo le ayudaría a base de disparar contra el perro.

En sus oídos aún resonaban el sonido de ropa y carne desgarrada junto al grito de Jo y la sangre, toda la sangre que le manchó la ropa mientras la tomaba en brazos y entraban en aquella tienda vacía.

- ¿Están todos bien? - una pregunta de rutina y Dean lo sabía, pero escuchar a Bobby preguntar aquello le recordó la herida en el cuerpo de Jo, la sangre derramada y por supuesto lo que aquello implicaba.

- No, es... es Jo, está muy mal... Bobby no creo que ella... - no había podido decir las palabras en voz alta, no sin sentir un nudo en la garganta y la desesperación atenazarse en su pecho.

Porque de su grupo, no esperaba que fuera Jo precisamente quien no fuera a regresar. No ella, vamos, sólo tenía 25 años y una vida por delante, no merecía acabar así, nunca así. En ese momentó pensó que quizás era cierto, ser un Winchester implicaba estar maldito y lo peor era que al parecer todas las personas cercanas a ellos también debían morir. Primero su madre, luego Jess, cuyo posible único pecado había sido conocer a Sam, luego su padre y luego... la gente a quien no habían podido salvar y ahora Jo. Jo a quien hubiera deseado haber podido sacar de la línea de fuego.

- Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos - había dicho Jo y sólo Sam había dicho la pregunta que todos se hicieron en voz alta.

- ¿Todo lo que necesitamos?

- Para hacer la bomba.

Aquella respuesta no la esperaba, no esperaba que Jo planeara volarse juntamente con un edificio y supo que de no haber sido porque sus argumentos eran irrefutables (vamos, no siempre iban a tener la ocasión de tratar de atrapar al Diablo) se hubiera rehusado. Claro, si sus argumentos hubieran podido ser refutados, seguro que no hubieran estado ahí.

- Te veré en el otro lado - le había prometido y realmente esperaba no tener que romper esa promesa.

Había sostenido sus dedos que comenzaban a enfríarse y había colocado el detonador entre ellos sintiendo un repiqueteo de tristeza en su pecho cuando le había soltado la mano. Y en su mirada había leído miles de emociones que no podia definir, había visto tristeza, una profunda tristeza y las lágrimas brillando. Había sentido que quizás sus ojos reflejaban lo mismo mientras se comunicaban sin palabras. Y en un arrebato había besado su frente pero no como un gesto fraternal sino como una disculpa, por tener que dejarla ahí, por haberla arrastrado a eso en el primer lugar.

Le pidió permiso con la mirada antes de inclinarse para besarle en los labios. Su primer beso, uno que quizás debía de haber ocurrido antes, mucho antes. Y al besarla lo supo, que en realidad jamás la había querido como una hermana, que simplemente había tenido miedo porque bajo las circunstancias adecuadas se hubiera podido enamorar de ella. Jo Harvelle era todo lo que él necesitaba en ese mundo torcido y ahora también la iba a perder. La besó como despedida esperando que ella entendiera. Que de haber vivido en otro tiempo y en otro lugar, quizás se hubieran enamorado, casado, tenido hijos o lo que fuera. Que hubieran sido felices.

Y se echaría a correr tras ver como la tienda explotaba para no llorar. Lamentando que Ellen hubiera tenido que soportar eso viva, deseando que Jo hubiera muerto ya para no tener que sufrir encima de las heridas, por lo que fuera que provocara la explosión.

Y el plan, los sacrificios de Ellen y Jo, resultaron para nada porque Lucifer no podía ser asesinado por la Colt, porque triunfó y alzó a la Muerte. Porque todo había sido en vano. Porque habían fallado.

Sus ojos escocían bajo el peso de lágrimas que se negaban a ser derramadas mientras observaba el fuego. La fotografía que habían tomado sólo una noche antes y que Bobby había arrojado a las llamas. Mientras veía como el fuego la consumía lentamente (al igual que hubiera consumido el cuerpo de Jo, de haber podido ser incinerada) repasó en su mente todo lo que había pasado (lo que no había pasado) entre ellos.

El resto de la noche no durmió sino que dedicó sus pensamientos a ella, a Jo Harvelle, pensando en lo que había sido y en lo que jamás podría ser.


End file.
